New Addtions
by book-crazed
Summary: The Cullens have a new family member. They are back in Forks years after Breaking Dawn and are going to high school. On the first day back to school, they find that they aren't the only new students. Antonia, not human nor vamp, is there. But what is she?


**Disclaimer:  
ME: I loooovve Twilight.  
EDWARD: Say it.  
ME: Nope!  
EDWARD: I'll dazzle you...  
ME: NO FAIR!  
EDWARD: *dazzles* Please say it, Michelle.. It's only one little sentence.  
ME: ... I don't own Twilight.  
EDWARD: *laughs*  
ME: Grr... Oh! By the way, readers, this takes place years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullen vamps got back from Alaska after their school year there ended. So, they are in Forks now. Also this first chapter might be kind of boring (I think it is) but I had to start it here so you got the full history. Now where was I? Oh, right! *attacks Edward* Grr...**

_Edward POV:_

My family and I got back from Alaska a few weeks ago. When we arrived we had detected traces of another vampire that had been around, but we still haven't found him. Not for lack of trying though. We have searched and had Alice look into the future to see them with no luck. It's been weeks so we stopped looking but Bella was a feeling that he is still around and isn't dangerous. I keep telling her that we can't be sure but she just says he isn't dangerous. Carlisle, in his thoughts, has been pondering if this 'feeling' is a hidden gift of Bella's.

Anyway so while hunting today, Emmett came across his scent again he came back to got us all and now we are all searching for him. Everyone is searching in singles and will call if they find him or need help. So far no one has gotten another scent.

_Bella POV:_

I was running through the woods when I came across the scent again. It was strong; he was just here. I followed the scent silently, searching for him.

The scent got stronger and stronger until I saw, in the distance, dark curly brown hair. I had been having a strange feeling that he wasn't dangerous. So, I called out quietly, "Hello."

He turned quickly, alarmed. He started growling. "Calm down," I said, smiling reassuringly, "I don't want to hurt you." I noticed his eyes were an amber color. Amber was a newborn who drank animal blood; one of us.

"How do I know?" he growled at me.

"Look at my eyes." I walked slowly forward. He growled again, so I stopped.

"I see that they are gold, I don't know why. How are your eyes supposed to tell me whether or not you are dangerous?" He asked, still in a crouch.

"You've just been changed have you not? Your creator isn't with you?" I didn't expect an answer so I went on. "So, you don't know of these things. You've figured it all out on your own. I'm sorry for that; it must have been horrible. But to answer your question, my eyes are gold because I don't hunt humans. Others' eyes would be red because they do."

It was silent for a moment, him wondering if he could trust me.

"I can show you something, so you could know that what I'm telling you is the truth. I have to touch you though, for it to work."

He cocked his head to the side, wondering. "I have a gift," I explained. "Most of my family members do, too. I am a mental shield. I can block people's thoughts, including my own, from anything having to do with the mind. But I have another gift. If I touch you, I can show you my thoughts." **(AN: I don't know if that gift at the end of Breaking Dawn works on anyone other than Edward, but just go with it please.) **"Do you trust me enough to let me do that?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Yes, I do." I went over to him.

"Ready?" I asked with my hands raised. He nodded. I put my hands on the sides of his face, looked into his eyes and concentrated on pulling my shield away from myself. _Can you hear me?_ I thought. _If you can, nod._ He nodded and I smiled, happy with myself.

_My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. This is my family._ I showed him a picture of Edward, _My husband_, I told him. Then Alice and Rosalie, _My sisters._ Emmett and Jasper, _My brothers_. Carlisle and Esme, _My mother and father_. Then last Renesmee, _My daughter_. _We all drink animal blood. _I showed him a memory of Edward and me hunting. _We live in towns where there is not much sun. _I showed him places like Alaska and Forks. _We go to school with humans._ I showed him a memory of being in high school. _Do you need to know anything else?_ He shakes his head no.

I take my hands off his face and say, "Okay, well, I have to call everyone and they can meet us here then we can go to our house and we'll give you the _whole_ story. But I need to call now because my husband's probably having a panic attack. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. And I'm Hunter by the way." He holds out his hand and I shake it, laughing. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing. It just kind of... _fits_.." Hunter chuckled. I took out my phone and pressed speed dial number one. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello, my angel." Edward said. I smiled.

"Hello, my love. I need you to come over here."

"What?! Why didn't you say that first? I coming right now—if he's even _touched_ you I'll—."

"_Don't _overreact, _please_? He's perfectly harmless. And I'm fine, just get everyone over here. Okay? I'll put my shield down to let you know where I am." I heard him take a deep breath.

"Fine. And did you realize you just called a vampire perfectly harmless?"

I laughed with him.. "You know what I mean. Bye, I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." I hung up, then I took my shield off and showed Edward where I was. I also showed him Hunter's eyes so he wouldn't go crazy once he saw the reddish color. I turned and smiled at Hunter.

"He should be here in a minute." Almost right after I said that, I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist. "Hello, love," he whispered in my ear.. I turned around and kissed him on the cheek. I noticed everyone else come out of the forest behind him. I stepped out of his arms and said "Everyone, this is Hunter. He is a newborn and drinks animal blood, like us."

Carlisle stepped forward and shook Hunter's hand. "I'm Carlisle." Everyone else shook hands and introduced themselves. The Carlisle said, "Should we go now?" everyone agreed and we started going home.

I walked hand in hand with Edward. I looked at him. He noticed and asked, "What?" I just kept looking at him. "Okay, fine. You were right. He wasn't dangerous." I smiled triumphantly.

"You know," he continued. "Carlisle thinks that might be a gift of yours."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"_Feeling_ whether or not someone is dangerous."

"By smell even?"

"Well, yes. I don't understand how that would work. I mean when you were human, the warnings I gave for you to stay away _attracted _you instead." He rolled his eyes. "You sense of danger was skewered."

I smacked his arm playfully. "It was not! I just knew you wouldn't hurt me." He stared at me, still not believing. I sighed and stopped moving, he stopped too. I put my hands on his cheeks and showed him every human memory I had of him, again. The first time I saw him, biology classes, him proposing, our wedding, and the honeymoon, him 'listening' to Renesmee inside of me... I showed him everything. When I stopped he said, "I can never get used to the idea that you, my angel, love me."

I kissed him quickly on the lips. "Well, believe it. 'Cause I love you, more than my own life."

"We better get going." He said and I nodded. Then we took off running.

**The next chapter will basically be this whole chapter of Bella's POV except in Hunter's POV and I might throw some of his history in there. Please tell me what you think..:) **


End file.
